Mi payasito
by AyaAndPame
Summary: Alégrame el alma en toda ocasión, llena de luz mis días. Y cuando ya no tenga energía… Sonríe para mí. Porque después de todo, eres un ser inmortal. Nacido para hacerme sonreír.


Mi payasito.

Introducción: Alégrame el alma en toda ocasión, llena de luz mis días. Y cuando ya no tenga energía… Sonríe para mí. Porque después de todo, eres un ser inmortal. Nacido para hacerme sonreír.

Es probable que esta historia no es la mejor que haya escrito, que ha muchos no les guste, pero es en honor a que el "Miércoles trece de noviembre de mil novecientos noventa y seis" Se publico por primera vez el manga de Inuyasha, capitulo uno: El joven maldito

N.A: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko

…

La sala estaba vacía a mi parecer, las luces se encontraban apagadas. Con un poco de suerte logre llegar al interruptor, sin romperme algo en el camino. A pesar de vivir aquí desde que nací, a un me daba miedo. Cuando logre mover el interruptor de la luz, en vez de traer solo visibilidad a la sala, también logro que todos mis familiares y amigos salieran de entre los muebles.

¡Se acordaron que hoy cumplía cinco años! Pero mi total atención fue a parar hasta cierto personaje recostado en una esquina. Contra la mesa de bocadillos se encontraba el, sus cabellos de todos los colores del arco iris, su cara pintada de un blanco intenso. En su mejilla derecha reposaba una lágrima pintada. Sus vestimentas ¡Que podría agregar todo era de colores! En su mano izquierda se encontraba una cuerda, que mantenía juntos a una gran diversidad de globos, de todos los colores y formas. Sus zapatos eran muchos más grandes que los de mi abuelito, y mi abuelo no tiene los pies pequeños… Pero mi atención no recayó en todo eso, si no. En su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan pura y calida, una sonrisa sincera, sin apariencias de por media. Esa clase de sonrisas que sin darte cuenta estas correspondiendo.

.-Kagome, hija ¿Por qué no saludas al payaso?- Mi madre me hablo, mientras en su rostro estaba plasmada una sonrisa gentil, pero esa sonrisa no causaba ni la mitad de lo que sentía por ese personaje, que si no mal recuerdo mi madre lo llamo Payaso Caminaba despacio, tenia miedo que esa sonrisa desapareciera si me acercaba mucho.

.-Hola pequeña, tu debes ser kagome-chan ¿no es así?-La voz de el era ronca, pero al mismo tiempo transmitía dulzura y gentileza.

-¡Si!- Afirme de manera posita con ayuda de mi cabeza, el me sonrío de tal forma que sentí que mis mejillas ardían. Por un momento me sentí tan insignificante a su lado.

.-Me mencionaron que la cumpleañera era dulce y gentil, pero me omitieron el detalle. Que también era un niña muy hermosa – Estoy muy segura que debo estar más roja que sus ropas.

.- Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas? Tu sabes tu nombre pero yo no se el mío, digo. Tu nombre es mío- un gruñido sale de mi garganta, seguido de un sus piro resignado- no puedo, ¿Cómo es?- El me vuelve a sonreír de manera comprensiva.

.-No te exaltes, me llamo Inuyasha, mi bella dama- El besa mi mano, ¿Por qué ese nombre se me hace tan tremendamente conocido?

.- ¿Por qué viste de esa manera?- Le pregunte, con toda la inocencia que me caracterizaba.

.- Este es el uniforme de mi trabajo- Su risa me gusto, era calida, agradable. Estoy segura que no me importaría escucharla eternamente.

.- ¿Puedo hacerle más preguntas?- El asiente con la cabeza, se sienta sobre una silla y golpea suavemente su pierna, indicándome que me siente en ella.

.- Dime- El pone toda su atención en mí.

.- ¿Qué es un payaso?- El toma su mentón de forma pensativa.

.- Para la mayoría de personas, es un ser que alegra a los demás, un entretenimiento para los niños. No obstante para mí, es un personaje que alegra el alma y corazón de cada persona, sin importar, raza, genero o nacionalidad- Sus ojos se tornaron salvajes, con un fulgor que nunca había visto en otro ser, su voz profunda y clara. Llena de convicción.

.- Ser payaso, suena muy hermoso de la forma que usted lo dice- El me sonrío, se inclina suavemente sobre mi oído, y con esa voz que me di cuenta que me encanta me dice.

.- Es hora del pastel- Después del tradicional canto de feliz cumpleaños, no pude volver a acercarme a el, mis amigos lo rodearon y no tuve otra opción que esperar. Cuándo mis amigos se marcharon y pensé que podría hablar con el, el también se retiro. No sin antes despedirse de mí con un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Han pasado diez años desde esa ocasión, nunca pude olvidarme de mi payasito, nunca pude olvidar su voz. Su agencia se mudo de ciudad, y nunca más lo pude contratar para mi cumpleaños.

Mis estudios son en un internado, mi compañera de habitación es Yuka. Pero a pesar que ella estuvo en mi fiesta, para ella el payaso es casi borroso en sus recuerdos.

El sonido del teléfono, me despierta de mi monologo interior.

.- ¡Kagome! ¡Tu madre al teléfono!-Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras, tomo el teléfono de las manos de Yuka.

.-Alo- El suelo bajo mis pies se abrió, y me atrapo en un doloroso abismo, mi dulce y gentil abuelo, había partido de este mundo. Y mi madre con tal de evitarme dolor me lo oculto. Hasta ahora. Le regrese el teléfono a Yuka y aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Salí corriendo del recinto, solo quería escapar. Quería dejar el dolor atrás… Quería a mi payasito con migo. Quería que me alegrara el alma.

Me encontraba tan concentrada huyendo de mi dolor, que no me di cuenta. Que choque contra un joven que venia apurado, no me quede para ayudarlo a recoger sus compras.

Llegue a una vieja confitería, que llamo mi atención. Entre y me dispuse a ver los artículos de fiesta que ahí ofrecían. Giro mi vista y en una vitrina se encontraba una colección en especial. ¡Era la misma colección de mi cumpleaños! No hay error esta todos, justamente todo, desde la bajía hasta el diseño del pastel. Se encontraba todo en perfecto orden y tan limpio, como si se encontraba en una burbuja que a pesar de los años se encontraba intacta.

.-Es una colección única, pase años intentando completarla- La misma voz que recuerdo se escucho detrás de mi, mi pobre corazón latía con tanta rapidez que sentí miedo de infartarme.

.- ¿Y porque razón busco con tanto empeño, cada pieza de esta singular colección?- Sentir su presencia detrás de mi, me causo tantas emociones contrarias. Por una parte quería correr, y por otras escuchar su voz eternamente.

.- Porque esas piezas me recuerdan a una persona muy importante y especial para mi- Intente que las lagrimas no salieran, mi corazón dolía de lo rápido que latía.

.- Me alegro, de que tenga la colección completa. Si me disculpa- Salgo del establecimiento sin voltearlo a ver, tengo miedo de verlo y que el no sea mi payasito.

…

.- Se me hace muy conocida- Suspira lentamente, y se encoge de hombros- Tengo que terminar de ordenar- Colocaba los sombreros en el estante, cuando su amigo Miroku interrumpe en el recinto.

.- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Tu padre de esta llamando!- Miroku, le extiende el teléfono luego de que casi lo deja sordo.

.-Si papá, vamos en camino- "Kagome-chan, espero estés bien. Hace ya tanto tiempo que no se de ti"

.- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Tierra llamando a Marte!- Miroku trataba de todas las formas conocidas, traer la atención de su amigo.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Miroku?- El mejor amigo de Inuyasha, solo lo ve como si el ojidorado tuviera dos cabezas.

.- ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Digo, aparte que no has dicho nada en todo el camino, y vas más callado que un muerto. Pero de ahí no pasa… La ultima vez que te vi así fue después de la fiesta de esa niña, pero ya han pasado diez años- Su amigo le preocupa, tiene literalmente una eternidad de conocerlo y nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

.-Miroku, ¿no te gustaría ser un simple mortal?-El susodicho abre sus ojos enormemente, como si le costara comprender el porque de las palabras de su amigo.

.-Tú sabes, que eso es imposible. Por más que lo deseemos no seremos mortales nunca mas- El suspira- así que… ¡Me soportaras eternamente!- Inuyasha sonríe, su amigo siempre lo hace sonreír, aunque el no lo desee.

.- ¿Me odias?-Le pregunto sin rodeos, el siempre los había odiado, y su amigo lo sabia.

.- ¿Eh?-El nunca entiende, de primeras lo que el le pregunta.

.- ¿Qué si me odias, por convertirte en lo que eres?-Una parte de el no quería ser odiado, pero la otra Moria de curiosidad.

.-Nunca podré olvidarla- Y lanzo un suspiro al viento.

FLASH BACK.

Llovía a cantaros, acababa de salir de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña kyome Takeda. Amaba su trabajo pero a veces era demasiado cansado ir de fiesta, en fiesta, de ciudad, a ciudad. Pero claro. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar, ya que la gente se daría cuenta de que no envejecía. Lo único que lamentaba. Era que en esa ciudad se había hecho amigo de un seminarista, con el que se llevaba muy bien desde que lo habían contratado para las pequeñas fiestas que se hacían en el monasterio aunque no le gustara admitirlo lo extrañaría.

.- ¡Inuyasha!- Su nombre se escucho a lo lejos, pero por andar de despistado pensando en su vida no le puso atención- Inuyasha ¡Te estoy hablando!- El joven despertó y observo a su amigo

.- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Miroku?- La cara de lamento de su amigo lo confundió, fue hasta que observo la vestimenta cotidiana que el usaba, que comprendió que algo andaba mal.

.- Me tuve que salir del seminario, amigo eres lo único que me queda- Inuyasha poso una mano en su hombro, dándole su apoyo y consuelo.

.- Todo estará bien- le sonrío tristemente, no se quería ir, pero tenia que hacerlo.

.-Inuyasha, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos ¿verdad?-¡Rayos! Miroku ¿porque me haces esto?

.-Miroku, lo siento… Pero yo, me iré hoy en la noche – Observa incrédulo a su amigo, ¿Cómo que se iba?

.-pero ¿porque?- Inuyasha suspira, y observa el atardecer.

.-porque… yo no soy un simple humano, yo no soy un ser mortal- Se aleja de el sorprendido, por una parte lo lastimo. Lo rechazaba, cuando se iba a retirar Miroku se poso otra vez a su lado.

.-Ya lo sabia- Comento con una sonrisa tranquila.

.-y entonces ¿porque hiciste todas esas caras?- El sonrío de manera nerviosa.

.-No se, para darle mas drama –Lo golpea en la cabeza- Inuyasha, se que no es normal… Pero nada en mi es normal. Así que me iré contigo- Inuyasha lo observo perplejo.

.-Pero Miroku…- El intenta hacerlo retractarse.

.-Nada de peros, no tengo a nadie además de ti. Así que seremos los solteros mas codiciados- Su amigo sonríe.

.-Para acompañarme tendrías que convertirte- Su mirada se torna más fuerte, como una advertencia.

.-y ¿como haríamos eso?-Y su amigo como siempre la ignoro.

.- ¿Estarías dispuesto?- El fijo su mirada, en las lagunas azules de su amigo.

.- ¡Por supuesto!- Su amigo sonrío de la forma más sincera.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.-Entonces comprenderás, que yo decidí ser lo que soy. Nunca podría odiarte nunca me dejaste solo, y además cumpliste tu promesa siempre fuimos amigos-por primera vez, creo que adoro a Miroku.

.-Si yo creo que… ¡Miroku cuidado!-una joven venia cruzando la calle, justo cuando Miroku venia conduciendo. Por suerte el paro a tiempo, y no paso nada. Al observar su rostro tengo la imagen de la pequeña Kagome, ella corre y yo salto del carro, para comenzar la persecución.

.- ¡Espera! ¡Niña tonta espera!-Ella es rápida, tanto que empiezo a dudar de mi condición física.

….

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que al cruzar la calle no me percate del auto que venia. Por suerte el conductor paro a tiempo, evitando así me prematura muerte. Cuando observe al copiloto, sentí mis piernas flaquear, ¡Esos ojos! Son los mismos soles dorados, comienzo mi carrera alejándome de ahí ¡se ve tan joven! Escuchaba sus pisadas y reclamos tras de mi, pero no tenia pensado detenerme… bueno hasta que cierto árbol, termino mi escape.

.- ¡Ahí que daño! –solloce sobando mi maltratado tobillo, alguien se agacha a mi lado y revisa mi tobillo.

.- ¿Estas bien?-Esa es, ¡Estoy segura que es la voz de mi payasito!

.- ¡Inuyasha!- Abres ese mar ámbar de manera sorprendente, al reconocerme.

.- ¡¿Kagome?1-Yo sonrío, mi emoción es muy grande ¡no puedo creer que seas tu! Te abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañe.

.- ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Porque te fuiste? ¿Porque te ves tan joven?-muchas preguntas, y ni una sola respuesta.

.-Este no es el mejor lugar para platicar, ¿Te molestaría ir a platicar a un lugar más privado?- Yo me sonroje, digo no todos los días te proponen eso

.-Camines por el parque ¿si?- Tu sonríes y extiendes tu mano, para ayudarme aponerme de pie.

.-Responderé a tus preguntas en orden. Estamos instalando una nueva agencia aquí No permanezco en un solo lugar porque así lo exige la agencia. Que por cierto es de mi padre. Y me veo tan joven, porque soy un Hanyou. Un ser casi inmortal- Me paro en seco, bien eso es más de lo que mi pobre cabeza esta preparada a recibir.

.- ¿Un hanyou?- Te observo de forma expectante.

.-Si, la combinación entre humano y un demonio. Por eso soy casi inmortal-no puedo creerlo ¡un hanyou! Mi abuelo me dijo que se extinguieron.

.-Los demonios aun existentes, toman apariencia humana- Eso dio miedo, es como si me leyera la mente.

.-Puedo leer la mente – Tomo mi cabeza, como si eso la protegiera de intrusos. Consiguiendo que sonrías.

.-Pero en la tienda tú…- No me dejas terminar la oración.

.-La tienda tiene un seño mágico, no puedo leer la mente de las personas. Miroku se encargo de ello- Una mirada de rencor se aprecio en su rostro.

.-Yo en mi ignorancia, ¿pero nos seria mejor por los ladrones?- El suspira resignado y me abraza por los hombros, consiguiendo que mi cara arda en llamas.

.-Mi amigo no es muy normal. Pero supongo que fue lo mejor. Lamento lo del señor Higurashi- Dijiste con voz sincera, extrañaba esa voz.

.-Gracias, mi madre me lo dijo hace muy poco. No pude asistir al funeral- Secantes mis lágrimas con un pañuelo. En un borde de este se encontraba la figura de un payaso. No pude evitar reír… ¡Cuánto te extrañe!

.-Yo también te extrañe- murmuraste rozando nuestros labios, una corriente me recorrió por completo.

. -Inuyasha ¿te quedaras a mi lado?-Tomas tu barbilla, de la misma forma con lo que te recuerdo.

-El tiempo que me dejes, el tiempo que tú desees –Dejo escapar una ligera risa, y poso mis labios sobre tu mano. Dejando un ligero beso.

.- ¿No importa que sea por toda la eternidad?- Tu te ríes, y me abrazas más fuerte, Alégrame el alma en toda ocasión, llena de luz mis días. Y cuando ya no tenga energía… Sonríe para mi

.-Gracias-Murmuraste en mi oído.

. -¿porque?- Alisas mi cabellos entre tus dedos. Mis ojos buscan los tuyos, y los encuentro con el mismo fulgor que tango me cautiva.

.-Por ser mi regalo de cumpleaños- Acaricias mis mejillas, como si fueran de porcelana. Tu sonrisa se ensancha al notar que me sonrojo.

.- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?- Pregunto con la inocencia de una niña de cinco años.

-Si, así que hoy tú eres mi payasita- Aprietas mi nariz, y yo solo rió, rió como tengo tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

…..

.- Salieron tomados de la mano, un auto los esperaba afuera. Entonces el se inclino y…- La historia fue abruptamente interrumpida por cierto peliplateado.

.-Kagome, ya aburrió la historia- Inuyasha buscaba dentro de la mochila amarilla un poco de ramen.

.-Eres un insensible- Dijo de forma gélida Sango, Inuyasha había interrumpido el momento cumbre de la historia.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió después?- Pregunto ansioso Shippo.

.-El siempre fue su payasito, Bueno Shippo a dormir- Shippo protesta, pero acepta que Kagome lo acueste.

Kagome se levante, y camina hacia el árbol sagrado, ella sabia que Inuyasha la seguía. Pero decidió ignorarlo hasta llegar a su destino.

.- Kagome, la historia que contaste- Inuyasha estaba un poco sonrojado, se sentó al lado de Kagome, pero siempre mantenido distancia.

.- ¿Muy aburrida?- Consulto ella, volteando a verlo, el simplemente bajo la mirada.

-¿Tu crees que exista alguien como lo descrito por payaso?- Ella reposa su cabeza contra el hombro masculino.

.- Si, yo creo que existe- El voltea a verla confundido.

.- ¿porque?- Ella le acaricia el rostro y sonríe.

.-Porque… tú eres mi payasito- Le deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y retorna a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Pero antes de entrar, le susurra al viento. Deseando que sus palabras le lleguen a cierto Hanyou- Feliz cumpleaños, mi payasito- Entra a la cabaña sin ser conciente, que cierto Hanyou sonríe a la lejanía.

.- Por toda la eternidad- Murmura el, se recuesta contra el tronco del árbol he intenta dormir, después de todo. Aun Naraku esta con vida.

Editado y mejorado. Ojala les guste.


End file.
